Will-O-Wisp (move)
|gen=III |tm4=yes |tm#4=61 |tm5=yes |tm#5=61 |tm6=yes |tm#6=61 |tm7=yes |tm#7=61 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=11 |na=no |category=Beauty |appeal=1 |jam=4 |cdesc=Badly startles the Pokémon in front. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Makes audience expect little of other contestants. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Will-O-Wisp (Japanese: おにび Will-o'-the-Wisp) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. It has been TM61 since Generation IV. Effect Generations III to V Will-O-Wisp inflicts a on the target. It has no effect on Pokémon. Will-O-Wisp can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI onwards Will-O-Wisp's accuracy changed from 75% to 85%. Will-O-Wisp can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Firium Z into Z-Will-O-Wisp, the user's stat rises one stage. Description |Inflicts a burn on the foe with intense fire.}} |A sinister, bluish white flame is shot at the foe to inflict a burn.}} |Inflicts a burn on the target with intense fire.}} |The user shoots a sinister, bluish white flame at the foe to inflict a burn.}} |The user shoots a sinister, bluish-white flame at the target to inflict a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 26 |26 20 |20 17 }} }} }} }} 24 |form=Alola Form}} 13 |13 16 |16}} 13 |13 16 |16}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} By By TM }} Special move Generation III }} In other games Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U In the Nintendo 3DS version's Smash Run mode, Chandelure appears as an enemy who can use Will-O-Wisp, which consists of three weak purple fireballs that home in on the player. Pokkén Tournament also uses Will-O-Wisp in Pokkén. Chandelure sends weak purple flames that either fly forward or remain in place if charged. The flames cannot be nullified by other projectiles, and upon contact, the opponent's Attack is lowered, similar to a . Description |Inflicts a burn on the target. A burn inflicts damage every few turns.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition. A Pokémon with the Burn status takes damage every few turns.}} | }} |It causes the Burn status condition to an enemy. With the Burn status, it keeps taking damage, and its Attack also goes down slightly.}} |It leaves an enemy with a burn.}} |} |} In the anime * Paul told his to use Will-O-Wisp in A Pyramiding Rage!, but Magmar flinched because of Brandon's Registeel's before it could use the attack. * In A Haunted House for Everyone! Acerola mentioned that her knows Will-O-Wisp, but it was never seen using it. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Will-O-Wisp is the only status move capable of inflicting a burn. * In all handheld games starting from Generation IV, and in Pokémon Battle Revolution, the animation shows the flames being purple, although the description says they are bluish white. * Even though Will-O-Wisp is a status move, its depiction in the anime is similar to that of a damage-dealing move, never causing any burns at all, in one instance being shown to equal in terms of power. * In the dub versions of Jirachi: Wish Maker, when Butler calls for his to use this attack, he calls it "Capitata" rather than "Will-O-Wisp". In the Japanese version, Butler says 'Onibi!' which is Will-O-Wisp's official Japanese name. It is unknown how the name "Capitata" got into the script or final product. * In the Latin American dub of the anime, this move was called Fogonazo in [[AG189|''Gathering the Gang of Four!]], which is the Spanish name for . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=鬼火 '' |zh_cmn=鬼火 |nl=Dwaallicht |fi=Virvatuli |fr=Feu Follet |de=Irrlicht |el=Φαντασμάφως Fantasmafos |id=Api Setan |it=Fuocofatuo |ko=도깨비불 Dokkaebi Bul |pl=Ognik |pt_br=Labareda Fogo-fátuo ( - ) Fogo-Fátuo ( ) Fogo Fátuo ( -present) |pt_eu=Fogo Fátuo |ro=Flăcăraie |sr=Magični plamen |es_la=Golpe de Fuego (AG061) Ilusión de Fuego (AG122) Fogonazo (AG189) Luz Fantasma (DP093, DP128) Fuego Fatuo (DP102-present) |es_eu=Fuego Fatuo |vi=Ma Trơi }} Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Irrlicht es:Fuego fatuo fr:Feu Follet it:Fuocofatuo ja:おにび zh:鬼火（招式）